Undisclosed Desires
by UnraveledGhoul
Summary: (Sequel to Jealously, Jealously comes way before. You don't need to read Jealously to read this) Kimi and Izaya have a history. Maybe not quite a good one. But two things for sure, Kimi still likes Izaya, and Izaya is still in possession of her heart. So he thinks. Rated M For Izaya (of course). -IzayaxOC-


_-Push up to my body_

_Sink your teeth into my_

_Flesh_

_Get undressed_

_Taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder_

_Sink your teeth into my_

_Flesh_

_Pass the test_

_Taste the flesh-_

The bass thumped throughout the Devil's Lair, bodies moving together to the beat of the music. Kimi spun a bottle around her hand before pouring it into a glass, closing the lid and easily flipping it back into its place underneath the bar. She got better tips if she did tricks while making drinks. She also go tips better when she wore little red dresses to work. She handed the drink to the customer, sliding a beer down the bar to a waiting customer.

She picked up three different bottles, juggling them skillfully and bouncing them off her arms. She often went home with bruises, but she didn't care, she made wonderful tips this way.

"And If you look over there you can see my friend Kimi showing off her amazing skills as a bartender!" Nevaeh, the dj-and also Kimi's best friend, said over the music. Heads turned to Kimi and she smirked and grabbed a fourth bottle, adding that to the mix. She could see Nevaeh laugh and shake her head. Kimi stuck her tongue out slightly while humming to the music and nodding her head to the beat. She glanced at the clock. Her shift ended soon, thankfully. It was almost five in the morning, and she was tired and sore.

Forty-five minutes later, she slid her devil-horned headband into her locker and grabbed her jacket and purse. She leaned against the wall and waited for Nevaeh to change. Nevaeh chose to wear a little red dress to work with red stiletto boots. She changed into a tank top and skinny jeans and the two girls walked out together.

"Tonight was busy. The Devil's Lair is finally kicking off. I hope they hire more staff soon because working twelve hour shifts really suck." Kimi sighed, pulling her hair out of the bun on her head causing her honey colored hair to fall to her hips in waves. She ran her hand through it, combing through the knots.

"I had fun." Nevaeh smiled, still hyped up.

"Well you're always hyper. Besides you're the DJ, you don't have to do tricks to get tips." She rubbed her bruising arms. They turned to walk down an alley, Kimi hooking her arm through Nevaeh's. She noticed some guys following them from the corner of her eye, and sighed softly.

"Hey Nevaeh, will you run into the store and grab me a Pocari?" She handed Nevaeh her wallet and pushed her towards the store. "You can get one too, boo." She smiled tensely. Nevaeh knew something wasn't right and nodded. She ran off and as soon as she was around the corner, Kimi was being shoved against the wall by her throat and taking a knife to her face.

"Where's Izaya Orihara getting all of his information?"

"Who's Izaya Orihara?" She tried playing dumb, though she was really bad at it. She wanted to laugh.

"Don't play dumb you stupid bitch!" He pressed her tighter to the wall and she gasped, grabbing his wrist with her hands. She let out a breathless giggle and smirked.

"Why do you think...I would know?" She struggled to breath from the tight grip on her throat.

"You're his fuck-buddy, you should know all his shit." She rolled her eyes, one was swollen from the cut under her eye. She took a deep breath and swung her legs up, wrapping them around his arm and bringing them down quickly. There was a snap and he screamed out in pain, dropping her and cradling his arm.

She stood strong.

"If I knew, you think I'd tell you common thugs?" She put a finger to her cheek, wiping blood away.

"You bitch! Get her!" They came at her, and she dodged under their punches, elbowing one in the back of the neck. He went down and she looked at the others.

"Greg!"

"Dammit she's just one girl, get her!" The leader stood in the back, cradling his arm to his chest. She got a fist to the gut and quickly took a few steps back. Her face went from happy to annoyed.

"Are you serious? I have to fight all of you? Fine then." She pulled out a purple pocket knife. One of them rushed her and she cut the sleeve from his shirt.

"Oh shit, man, she's serious!"

"Lets get outta here, it ain't worth it!" They all ran, one man dragging 'Greg' with him. She sighed and put her knife away and put a hand on her cheek, under her eye. She hissed in pain.

"Kimi!" Nevaeh called in alarm as she rounded the corner, seeing her friend clutching her bleeding face. Her shoulders were shaking in what Nevaeh assumed to be sobs. She ran up to her and pulled her hands away from her face, only for Kimi to burst out in laughter, tears falling from her eyes she was laughing so hard. "Dammit Kimi! You scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry." She waved her off. Kimi reached in her bag and pulled out a rag, dabbing her face. "Hey, stop, I'm fine!" Kimi whined. "Nev that hurts~"

"If you weren't reckless you wouldn't be hurt." She crossed her arms and stood back. She watched Kimi sigh dramatically.

"I'll have Shinra look at it, alright Mom?" She joked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you better." Nevaeh huffed and shook her head. Nevaeh wasn't involved in the 'circle' of Ikebukuro. Kimi on the other hand, was heavily involved. She often came to work with new bruises that didn't come from bartending. Nevaeh worried for her friend quite a bit, but Kimi always waved her off. Nevaeh-even though she's younger, is Kimi's designated mother. Kimi wouldn't ever get treated if Nevaeh wasn't there to worry for her. Kimi felt that if Nevaeh wasn't there, she would never get treated. She didn't really care about herself enough 's much more careful now-usually-than she use to be.

"Kimi?"

"Oh, what? Oh sorry, just monologuing." Kimi shook her thoughts away. "I'll go visit Shinra now, I think I might need stitches for this. It hurts like a bitch."

"Good. I need to go home, I'm dead tired. God knows I won't be able to sleep until I know you're home."

"Wait, Nev."

"What?"

"I'll call Shizuo to walk you home. There seems to be more gang activity right now, and I don't want you to get hurt.

"Why would they target me? I'm not into that-"

"Nev."

"What Kimi?" Kimi had a pained look on her face. She hated dragging her only friend into this.

"You know why." Nevaeh sighed heavily, nodding.

"Fine then, go ahead." Kimi dialed Shizuo.

"Hey Shizzy-"

"Don't-"

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to walk my friend home. It's getting dangerous out and I don't want her to get hurt."

She heard Shizuo sigh on the line.

"Fine."

"Thanks Shizzy."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"I will, don't worry." She smirked and hung up. She knew Shizuo would know where they were.

They waited for a few minutes before Shizuo walked around the corner.

"Alright, Nev. You can go home."

"I'll talk to you later, boo." Nevaeh kissed her cheek and walked away with Shizuo. Kimi sighed and texted Shinra, telling him she was on her way over. She walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the worried looks from pedestrians. She hummed quietly, turning down the road to Shinra's apartment complex. She called the elevator and went up, sighing again. She didn't ring the doorbell, she hates doorbells.

"Shinra _let me in._" She shouted. "My face hurts like fuck." He opened the door and sighed.

"Can't you do something normal for once?"

"..."

"Your face looks horrible."

"..."

"Right, come in, sorry." She walked past him, going to sit on the couch. She stopped, seeing Izaya sitting in her normal spot. Her eyes narrowed. She was very mad Izaya, and currently felt like ripping his face off. Her pain didn't make that urge any better.

"Kimi~"

"Go away." Izaya rolled his eyes.

"But, Kimi-chan-"

"No."

"What happened to your face?" He went to poke her cheek and she slapped his hand away.

"People wanted to know where you get your info. We're fuck-buddies, did you know that?"

"I prefer the term friends with benefits."

"You're an ass." She said, sitting on the couch. Shinra sat in front of her with his medical kit.

"I know." Izaya watched Shinra grab the disinfectant and smirked. He knew she hated the stuff. She tensed and glared.

"Get that shit away from me Shinra."

"I have to disinfect it before I stitch it." Her glare didn't lessen. Izaya moved behind her and held her head in place.

"Izaya fucking Orihara you better get-no!" She grabbed Shinra's hand. "Keep it away from me you-!"

"Now Kimi. Be nice." Izaya grabbed her hands in one hand, holding her head by her hair.

"Izaya I'm going to kill you. Slowly." She hissed through her teeth.

"I'll look forward to it." She flinched when Shinra pushed the disinfectant covered cotton ball against her cheek, wiping away blood away. She grit her teeth, glaring up at Izaya. If Izaya didn't know her, he'd be a bit uncomfortable. But, he's been on the receiving end of this glare many, many times.

"Shinra I swear-" Izaya moved his hand from her hair to her mouth. She licked his hand but he barely flinched.

"I can find better uses for your tongue." Her eyes went wide and she growled. Shinra watched the two with a slight smile.

"You can let go of her now, Izaya. I'm going to start stitching it. I still don't understand how you can take the stitches without flinching, but disinfectant makes you squirm." He muttered the last part. Izaya let go of her with a chuckle, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Why are you even here?" She asked him, leaning forward so Shinra could reach her easily.

"Shinra told me you were coming here." Izaya leaned back lazily. She turned her glare to Shinra making him chuckle nervously. Izaya took the chance to let his eyes glance over her. It's been awhile since hes last seen her in person-he has people looking after her of course, but seeing her is different. She still wore the necklace he gave her, which is a good sign, he hoped. Her eyes turned back to him and he looked at her. He wasn't going to hide that he was looking at her.

She sighed.

"Are you almost done, Shinra?"

"If you didn't talk I would be done faster." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm almost done."

They sat in silence for a little while, Izaya was absently playing with Kimi's hair. Kimi just ignored him, staring at the wall. For a moment, it seemed if they had slipped back into their daily routine of comfortable silence. Like the accident had never happened and they had never gone their separate ways. Kimi tried to ignore the stir of feelings in her chest. After a while Shinra pulled back and put the surgical needle away.

"Wait here, I need to get some gauze."

"Nah, its fine. Nev can do it for me." Shinra watch her as she stood and Izaya stood with her.

"Thanks Shin."

"Yeah yeah." She smiled and kissed Shinra's cheek, just to piss Izaya off. She grabbed the jacket she had discarded over the couch and walked out. Izaya followed her out and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He smirked at her and she sighed.

"You're not coming home with me Izaya. We both know where that would lead." Izaya tilted his head.

"Do we?"

"Yeah, me kicking your ass. No, you're not coming with me." She turned to walk out of the elevator.

"My, Kimi sure is being childish."

"Speaking in third person now?" She rolled her eyes. "You can get crazier. Wow." The elevator door closed and she leaned against the wall. Before the elevator door could open again, Izaya hit the emergency stop button. "Izaya, what the hell are you doing?" He grabbed the necklace around her neck and tugged on it. She had to step forward to keep the chain from breaking. His smirk was the only answer she needed. She glared and smacked his hand away from her again.

"Its cute you think I still care." She said, stepping back. He stepped forward with her. She reached for the button to make the elevator go and he grabbed her wrist, pushing her against the elevator wall. "This is harassment Izaya!"

He pressed her tighter to the wall.

"Its cute?" He tilted his head. "I know you still care about me, otherwise you would've hit me by now. Admit it, you miss this." She turned her face away.

"Seriously considering hitting you." Her words did nothing to sway him. His hand rested on her neck. "Izaya, you fucked up." She punched him in the gut, pushing the resume button on the elevator. "You can't touch me like that anymore. You lost that chance." The doors opened and she walked out. He grabbed her wrist and she stopped and looked back at him. She shook her head and pulled away.

"Goodbye Izaya."

* * *

So the first few chapters of this are going to take place before season one. Lemme know if you like it!

Edited 2/15/15


End file.
